


A Ring Of Steel

by Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup



Series: A Way Or Two To Fall In Love, [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: BRING BACK SWORD EXCHANGES FOR WEDDINGS, I haven't edited this like at all, I love these gay elves so much, I wanted to write something for Alfur/Bartell but I've had no inspiration, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing fanfic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, anyways I just want some wedding fluff, haven't done it in a while >.>;, my children, no beta we die like Alfur...twice, please, special thanks to the Alfur/Bartell ship discord for giving me ideas and inspiration, this fic wouldn't exist without them, viking inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup/pseuds/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup
Summary: Today was a pleasant day, the start of spring signaled belladonnas and hydrangeas to sprout from the ground in little patches. Winter was over, and new life was beginning.Looking out the window, Alfur could almost smell the salty air of Trollberg's beach. He wasn't there, however. Johanna had driven Hilda and Alfur and a few others to somewhere not quite Northern Counties and not quite Trollberg.Somewhere in between. Kind of like he and Bartell.
Relationships: Alfur & Bartell, Alfur (Hilda) & Bartell (Hilda), Alfur (Hilda)/Bartell (Hilda), Alfur/Bartell
Series: A Way Or Two To Fall In Love, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Ring Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while but I'm trying to balance a lot of things so please be patient with me!
> 
> I actually like this one, it's just some fluff I feel people could use right now.
> 
> [Alfur's POV]

Alfur turned around in the mirror's reflection, feeling the _swish!_ of the fuzzy cloak around his shoulders. It was warm, just like Bartell.

Today was a pleasant day, the start of spring signaled belladonnas and hydrangeas to sprout from the ground in little patches. Winter was over, and new life was beginning.

Alfur checked himself over once more, feeling the nerves of the special day seep in. His dark forest green tunic blended seamlessly with the purple-almost-black slacks. A hued elderberry cloak was tied to him with a green brooch that had his family's crest carved into it. The local tailor had done well.

Looking out the window, Alfur could almost smell the salty air of Trollberg's beach. He wasn't there, however. Johanna had driven Hilda and Alfur and a few others to somewhere not quite Northern Counties and not quite Trollberg.

Somewhere in between. Kind of like he and Bartell.

Scanning the horizon for a small while, Alfur spotted a lake. _That would explain the slight salt smell._

Alfur jumped in surprise when a knock came from the door. "C-come in!" He stuttered, still shaking out of the trance the scenery put on him.

It was Agnes. She walked in and smiled proudly, triumphantly. He was relieved when Bartell's right hand had no hesitations about their relationship. She nodded, it was time for him to go.

Alfur turned to the door, but before he could leave, Agnes –who was leaning in the door frame– elbowed him and pointed to the edge of a table in the room.

Oh! Goodness, how could he forget? He shot Agnes a thankful look and grabbed the sheathed sword resting on the side of said table. When Alfur finally had everything to leave, he went straight for the door, finding the other elf to have already left for the ceremony.

His wedding.

Alfur walked through the halls of small house his family was renting. The paintings he saw along the way were too "new" for his taste, but nonetheless he could appreciate the effort that went into making them. 

The door to the backyard was a fogged sliding glass door. He paused beside it, unable to shake the last feelings of anxiety. Alfur took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

His father, was there, waiting to walk side by side as is tradition in the Northern Counties. Alfur, with the sword at his waist, and gladly took the arm. 

He gazed around at the gathering, quickly noting both the Aldric and Bragga families sat mingled. They sat side by side as if nothing had ever happened in the past. Alfur was incredibly grateful that the two had put aside their differences (although moreso for the Braggas than the Aldrics) for him and Bartell. 

Of course all of his new friends–no family from Trollberg were seated as well, behind the elves as to let everyone see. Hilda, David, Frida, Raven, and Johanna. He smiled, knowing that he had found so much more beyond the walls of his past life.

And finally, Bartell. The love of his life stood at the alter, hidden behind a white tapestry embroidered with old elf legends (most of which involved paperwork in some form of another). All Alfur could see was Bartell's silhouette (and the priest's), but he felt the same ache in his heart evermore.

Peppercorn had already come through the aisle, sprinkling orchid and chrysanthemum petals behind her. The flowers whispered respect between the couple and a long life ahead of them.

When Alfur reached his love, the tapestry was pulled back and he was so taken aback by how perfect Bartell was. The two had agreed on the attire before hand, and Alfur had no idea what Bartell would look like actually wearing the thing. 

What he did not expect was Bartell's tunic highlighting every crevice of his form. Nor did he expect to be dumbstruck at the alter, redder than his favorite hat and about to cover his face.

"Wow... You- you look wonderful Alfur." Breathed Bartell, as speechless as the other.

"Y-you look twice as amazing!" Sputtered Alfur, trying to calm down his raging face.

And he meant it. Bartell had a Bragga crest was carved into his brooch much like Alfur's. His outfit wore a similar color scheme, except reversed. As well as a battle helm (customary for Bragga weddings) that held down most of Bartell's unruly hair. The rest was pinned at his back in a braid like his beard. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

The priest cleared their throat, drawing the attention of the lovestruck duo. "Is everyone ready?" 

Said couple looked at each other before nodding. The priest began their speech.

It was a long speech, but good and heartwarming all the same. They talked about love and trust and the unbreakable bond between the pair. They talked about understanding and wonder; about discovering the world together, side by side, through every trial and tribulation. They talked about time and happiness and so, _so_ , much more

With all of that, the priest gave their closing remarks. "May this couple live in peace, in content. May this couple walk through good and bad together. And lastly, may the couple always find a star to guide their way in the night, whenever it might be needed."

As a show of their union and love, Alfur and Bartell exchanged swords. 

Alfur's sword was an alloy of cobalt and phosphor, newly forged for the occasion. The blue hue of the weapon seemed to glow ethereal in the sunlight. Whereas Bartell's sword was made of simple iron, rusted and old, decrepit and ancient. The sword had been passed down for generations in weddings and funerals, from father to son to the current day.

After the swords were passed, the priest ended the ceremony and started the future well in front of Alfur and Bartell. "You may now kiss."

Alfur felt himself getting sweeped off his feet, the taller elf picking him up with ease and closing the gap between them. 

_I could live in this moment forever,_ thought Alfur as their family cheered around them.

It truly was a special day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Please give me criticism, I want to do better!
> 
> Comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
